The Day He Saw Her
by california2015
Summary: It was magic, his eyes met hers and it set his blood a flame. He had never really noticed before just how beautiful she was, but standing here now even with her obvious exhaustion and blood covered face, he could see her. He could finally see her and all her beauty, it wasn't enough to say he was astonished because how could it be that the Dark Lord was in love?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Hermione laid on the cold manor floors with Voldemort circling around her, swells of fear were crashing into her but she couldn't find it in her to focus on that. The only thing going through her mind at that moment was the beauty of the ray of light coming from the chandelier above her. As odd as that may sound she couldn't find it in her to look at her killer, so she found something else to stare at. God did she hate being in this position, she felt so weak and not at all true to her Gryffindor pride. So she just laid there, her chest heaving from the painful gasps for air as she waited to die. What was taking him so long? It was just so cruel leaving her there to await the painful sting of the curse. Would it sting though? Or on the off chance would it be peaceful? The sounds of his pacing stopped and Hermione took in a soft gasp of air clinching her eyes shut.

"I'm not going to kill you." The words hung in the air piercing Hermione's glazed over mind.

"Pardon?" She squeaked out opening on eye.

"I said I'm not going to kill you."

"What? Why not?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful but it just-"

"You could be useful, you're very smart. Cunning if I do say so myself and Harry would do anything for you if I might add that in as well." Hermione's mouth gaped as she sat her self up. No. Of course Harry! He would lure him in and kill him! "Close your mouth it's very unbecoming." She clinched her jaw shut and shot a glare at him.

"He won't come." Voldemort scoffed, his eyes flashing a bright crimson.

"Harry Potter wouldn't let his best friend die."

"They won't let him, the Order will know it's a stupid and Ill-conceived trap."

"Crucio." He hissed his wand directed towards the now shriveling girl. His lips turned up at the corner as he watched her cry out in pain. She was sharp-tongued, he liked that but the girl would have to be broken. He let off the curse and again watched as she struggled to maintain her strong facade.

"You're insane." She spat. He could not help the chuckle that escaped from him at her petty words.

"Insanity it is then, at least I am capable of getting what needs to be done, done. Your Order has failed countless times to achieve their goals and they still come up empty handed. Tell me, when have they ever once accomplished something important?" Hermione sat herself up chewing on her lip. She couldn't tell him about the horcrox's

"The prophecy, we destroyed it before you got it."

"Please dear girl, find something I cared about! I knew the stupid prophecy before any of you daft imbeciles even knew it existed. Did you think I had not known of what I had created that night? I'll admit I was surprised at first but I recognized what mistake I had made but then I thought. A human is far from expected, no one will guess to look there and what do you know? He goes by unnoticed."

"B-but what about all the attempts on his life?" Hermione sputtered her body aching in pain.

"I do want him dead, only because he is going against me and my plans. That is something I can not have." Voldemort shrugged waving it away. "Now, you will stay at my manor, I will not keep you in this..place. Your time will consist of researching ways help me." He reached down and yanked her arm, pulling her off the floor and cutting off any long winded speech Hermione might have had ready. Exhaustion was raging through her as she battled to stand on her feet, she had already lost so much blood.

"You will be fed and given a place to sleep and you will diminish all thoughts of escape." He clasped his pale white hand onto her wrist and she felt a cold metal ring cling to her skin. She jumped back but his grip was stronger and she could not pull away no matter how hard she fought.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry dear, it's just some insurance that you'll be staying where I place you." He grinned wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating both of them away.

When Hermione placed her feet on solid ground again she found her weakened body clinging to him for balance. She looked up to find him sneering at her. He gripped her arm again and began pulling her down a dark corridor. Hermione took in all of her surroundings and found herself surprised by what she saw. It wasn't all dark and gloomy like she had expected. It was big and lighted, with colors more than just green and silver. It was then that Hermione had wished she had been paying attention to her pathway because at that moment she felt her self being shoved into sharp wooden table. Hissing in pain she held her hand to her ribs and turned herself around to glare at him.

"You will stay here for a short time tonight and research the words immortality linkage to potions. I have something that is need of my intention at the moment and you are not a top priority. If you need anything touch your bracelet and someone will come." Hermione felt a shiver down her spine at his words, 'someone will come', who would that someone be? She swallowed her fears nodded and watched as he vanished in that wispy black smoke of his. She turned around and took in the room she had been placed in, she was taken back.

"Oh my god." She gasped her eyes widening. Rows and rows of book cases filled this area, it was bigger than Hogwarts library! Hermione let out a soft giggle and she ran down the pathway between two of the largest shelves she had ever glanced upon. Her fingers grazed upon the spines of the book as she took in her newest oasis. That's when she halted. Immortality linkage to potions? She would be helping him become immortal. She tried thinking on the brighter side of things, if there was one, at least she wouldn't be helping him kill. Then she thought about how she was considering that he would be immortal and be forever able to kill. A thick layer of guilt and self hatred fell upon her. She had been so stupid to go alone last night! How could she have even thought she could do it alone? The boys wouldn't survive two days without her! She began panicking, searching the room for some kind of escape. She ran as fast as she could to each wall searching for an exit, all she found was a small window. She threw it open and looked out, below the window was a pretty long drop into a frothy ocean. Where the hell was she?! Hermione looked around her then back out the window, it would be irrational of her to jump but she also didn't want to stay here she knew she was going to die anyway, why not now? Then again she would be of no help to her friends if she did do this, and there would be no promise of finding away to land so she could escape. She let out a defeated sigh and turned back to the shelves. The more promising option was to stay here. She had to help him, well she didn't have to efficiently help him. She couldn't give him the wrong information because he was a smart man and he wouldn't take that but she could slow him down. Grinning ear to ear with her new plan she made her way to the stacks.

Hermione had of course found several keys to his answer by her own curiosity, however she was not going to tell him a thing.

"Good evening." Her head jerked up to meet his red eyes.

"Back so soon?" She joked slamming the book she held in her hand shut.

"Quite the attitude you have." He said with a sly smirk on his pale lips.

"Here to torture me some more?" Voldemort raised a brow at her and stepped closer. Hermione jumped a bit at his movement and she cursed her self for giving up her strength.

"Oh please dear if you're going to fake strength at least try to...maintain appearances." Hermione's cheeks began to burn. "Tell me did you find anything." It was Hermione's turn to throw a smirk out.

"No I haven't."

"Really now? The brightest witch of her age can not find a simple linkage? Now that I find a bit hard to believe." He had closed in on her now and she had started to tremble. "Pathetic." Her eyes narrowed.

"I am not pathetic, if anything you are! Old man looking for a way to live forever. That's pathetic." She could see his face twitch in anger. Great now she'd done it. She clinched her eyes shut tight waiting for the pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I like you. You at least manage to get out what your insult is before cowering in fear. I suppose you do have some kind of bravery in there after all considering how quickly I could kill you." Hermione gasped and stumbled back hitting against the shelf behind her. "Maybe I have misspoken about the courage?" Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor as he ran his hand across her bruised cheek.

Voldemort loved the feel of her porcelain skin beneath his hand and that disgusted him. He should not feel in such a way for this filth. He fought a sneer as he snatched his hand back leaving a confused Hermione.

"You disgust me." She pushed out.

"Crucio." He whispered looking into her muddy brown eyes. He held her still as she screamed and hissed in pain, taking in the howls of pain in pleasure. That was until she bit her lip and held in her screams. He brought a sharp gaze upon her and slammed her against the shelves trying to force her to release her hold on her lip. Instead she bit down harder blood dripping down her chin. Voldemort dropped her to the ground withdrawing his curse.

"Why?" He heard her whimper.

"Why what?!"

"Why won't you just kill me?! There are plenty of others, many more wiser than I am! There is no need to keep me!" She cried wiping the blood and tears from her face. He took a second to ponder her words and then looked back down at the girl.

"Let's just say you intrigue me." He said with a sharp grin.

"I what?" She stammered her fingers wrapping around the wood of the shelves trying to lift her self.

"I do not like to repeat myself girl. Now tell me what it is you've learned."

"I told you already."

"Yes however I know for a fact that's not true." Hermione shivered as he moved around her shoving her forward so he could circle her. She hated how he moved, it was like a snake slithering around its prey.

"Well if you know so much then maybe you should-should tell me w-what I learned." Voldemort grinned at her spouts of stuttering words.

"You believe it is that a herb, a soul, and pure magic energy would work." He could see her fight a grimace as she shifted in her firm stance. "Tell me miss Granger, why is it you left your two friends in the woods alone? What did you hope to accomplish by coming to the Malfoy's?"

"I'm sure you already know that, I don't see the reason in asking." She snapped.

"I feel peering into minds is no longer fun, I'd rather truths be admitted but if necessary I will not deny myself the quickest route." He stopped circling meeting her eye to eye. "Did you think Draco would help you? Did you believe giving yourself up would keep us from finding your friends?" He saw her lip quiver. "Know this Miss Granger, your stupid friends will never be safe and i know where they are."

"...Then why haven't you taken us yet?" She croaked.

"I have not found the reason to waste my time on you. What you're doing is meaningless to me." Hermione's brows furrowed.

"But we are destroying pieces of your soul?"

"So you thought!" He laughed moving away from her allowing her to relax. "I can't believe you thought I would leave such valuable items just laying about for little annoying children to find and destroy!"

"But-"

"But what little girl?! Have your plans gone wrong now? Did you hope for something different? Did you think you and your friends would live happily ever after?" He mocked. "Well guess what, this is reality and the reality is You. Don't. Win!" Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek as he spat his cruel words at her. It was becoming clearer and clearer that everything they had been told was all lies, all a clever disguise to what lay at hand. How had they not put it together? How had she not put it together?! It all made sense! He was way to clever to leave such items of importance laying about and she had missed that. "Putting it together are we?" She shook her head.

"We should have realized..."

"Yes indeed, but all is forgiven. After all I do have a very wise witch in my hands now despite your thoughtless past you are wise and very useful." He paused and closed in on her again. "You have wasted the days light and I'm sure you are close to unconsciousness seeing as you spent half of this day being gutted with a knife and tortured with unforgivables. Follow me and I will take you to your room." Hermione stubborn though she may be, decided it was a bad idea to keep him waiting considering her condition.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Hermione woke to the feeling of white hot daggers piercing her skin. She knew what was happening and she silenced her screams, whoever it was would not have the satisfactions of her cries.  
"You're a strong young woman now aren't you?" A voice hissed releasing the curse. Hermione brought herself up to see the person and when she took him in she saw a well-dressed, arrogant as always Lucius Malfoy.  
"Morning." She grounded out trying to catch her breath.

"I do believe the last time I saw you, you were nearing death on my living room floors. Oh how far you've come from then, sleeping in the masters bed. Spread your legs already?" Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped from the bed her muscles howling in pain.  
"This is his bed?!" She shrieked.  
"Of course it is." He sneered.  
"Why are you here?"

"He wishes to see you, follow." He spat looking her over. Hermione stumbled after him brushing her bushy hair out of her face. No one, not a single soul, could deny she needed a shower above all things.

Lucius shoved open two giant wooden doors to show a giant unrecognizable room, and in the front on a giant throne sat Him. Even in her thoughts he was mentioned in such disdain. He disgusted her, yet at the same thought he was intriguing but to continue on that pathway of thought would be to commit moral treason. He knew so much more than anyone gave him credit for.

"Come here girl." Voldemort demanded. Hermione stumbled foreword and tried to carry herself with the little dignity she had remaining. "Today you will be showing me what it is that you can manage in defending yourself. You see I am in need of entertainment and my death eaters have not gotten back with what I usually entertain myself with. You are suitable replacement." Hermione fought her surprised reaction but was sure he had noticed it. "Dolohov, Greyback."  
Hermione's heart raced, there was no coming back from this fight. She was going to die, this is how he was going to rid himself of her. "Well step up girl, draw your wand and bow. It's proper manners, I do not doubt they taught you that." Hermione took in a deep breath and pulled out her wand, she took a slight bow and readied herself.

"So this is it.." She whispered. The two men gave sly grins and in seconds began firing spells at her. Hermione used her powerful shields to protect herself and in the corner of her eye she could see Voldemort was growing impatient.

"Enough defending, fight!" He tore down her shield leaving Hermione to be struck with a painful slicing hex. She hissed in pain and threw one back. The more curses thrown her way the more rage built up inside her. It was all just an exciting rise until she threw one back that no one would have expected from her. Before everyone's eyes Greyback exploded. Dolohov stumbled back in utter shock. Hermione dropped her wand, gasping she backed away looking frantically at Voldemort and back to the blood spattered floors.

"Clear the room!" He yelled rising from his throne.

"I-i" she stuttered as he came gliding towards her.

"My, my Hermione, what talents have you been hiding?" He hissed as his Death eaters scurried from the room. Hermione squinted her eyes and looked closer at Voldemort. Instead of anger and promises of murder, she saw curiosity and a yearning for power. Why did that not surprise her? I mean what could really be expected from a murderous lunatic who wanted to take over the world? She sneered in utter disgust and backed away trying to put as much distance between herself and Voldemort as possible, he only steeped closer. "Murderer." He said a smile forming on his lips.

"I was defending myself because of your stupid little game!" she yelled, it didn't matter what she said in her defense she still took a life. Harry would be so disappointed in her.

"I doubt that fact would have really made a difference in the end. I could see it in your eyes, when you took his life you enjoyed it."

"I didn't-"

"Lying will get you nowhere Hermione, it is best you stop now." He said turning away from her.

"I'm not lying!" She yelled throwing a silent stupefy at his back, however he was faster.

"You filthy little mudblood, that's a cheap, pathetic, and cowardice shot on your part. Some Gryffindor you are." Hermione stared at him in shock, how dare he? Him, of all people?

"You are the last person in the world who would ever have the right to insult my actions!" Voldemort slapped her, he slapped her as hard as he could. It threw her head back and left them both in shock. It was the most muggle response in the world coming from the man who despised all things muggle. She couldn't help the smirk that fell across her lips. A little part of her was cheering inside, feeling as though she had won some unspoken war. "Muggle." His eyes flashed a dark red and he snatched the wand from her fingers.

"You are lucky that I let you even live and yet you stand her insulting me? The one man that could take it all away from you?" He said digging the tip of the wand into her neck.

"Kill me! Please, I don't want to be here! Don't you get that? You'll be doing us all a favor, because I know that you do not want me here and I'm not going to give you any information so you might as well put me out of my misery." She yelled pushing it further into her skin. "Go on, what are you waiting for you've done it a million times!" Hermione could see the hesitation in his eyes but she just couldn't understand why. "I'm just some stupid mudblood, the epitome of everything you hate. So come on Tom just say the words, two words."

"Do not use that name!" He said. "However much I would like to, I cannot kill you."

"WHY?" She yelled shoving him away.

"Because you're of importance to the plans-"

"There are no plans! Just admit it already and tell me the truth!" Voldemort pulled the wand back up and all she felt was a white hot pain. Hermione fell to her knees, she was trying to hold it in as much as she could but that didn't stop the fact that it hurt more than she could actually handle.

"You do not deserve to know, do not act like you are above me or anyone in this manor. Even the house elf is above you, you are nothing." He hissed holding the curse longer. Hermione tried her best to hold in her screams but as she withered on the floor she could not help the few shrieks that escaped her lips.

The truth is Voldemort had no plans for the pathetic mudblood, he wanted to keep her only for the reason that he was getting bored and she was entertainment. As well as easy on the eyes, he was a man and he was not going to pretend he was above physical attraction. The poor thing was laying on her back twitching from being brought so close to the edge of insanity. He could have slipped and held it a little longer giving her the shove it required but that would mean losing his fun. He let a smirk fall across his lips and he walked from the room.

He left her laying on the cold floor her body burning from the dying out pain from the crucio. Hermione pulled herself up, her body fighting her move.

"Granger?" Hermione's eyes snapped up to see Draco staring back.

"Yes Ferret?" She said achieving the task of standing up straight.  
"Why are you...?"

"Still alive?" She said finishing his statement. "Why don't you ask Him, he surely won't tell me." Hermione's legs shook with protest and to her embarrassment she fell onto Draco causing him to stumble back almost colliding with the hard floors.

"Easy there Granger, what happened to you?" He chuckled pulling her up right. "Why have your two boys not come to get you yet?" Hermione scowled at her eldest enemy, what was with his strange behavior?

"Draco Malfoy, I do not know what has happened to your brain since we last spoke but whatever happened is starting to frighten me. Why you would ever treat me in such manner is beyond me, not to say I do not appreciate it because I do, it is after all a rather nice attitude change. However that does not change the fact that it is starting to scare me." She said still clinging to Malfoy's silk dress shirt. What else was she supposed to do anyway? Malfoy had become her only source of balance and strength.

"Calm down-"

"And as for 'my boys' I have no clue as to their whereabouts and I would honestly prefer that they not come and save me."

"I guess that would be their best strategy, sad really…" he said.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Well you're giving up everything to keep your stupid friends safe, do they even know where you are?" Hermione's eyes feel to the floor.

"No they do not, I left a letter saying that I went out to do something very important and that if I was not back by sundown that day, they should carry on because I have been killed." Draco looked impassive at her words. "What? Not a cool enough story for you?"

"No its plenty cool, very interesting. Defiantly a Martyr you are." Hermione let out a scoff.

"Are you going to take me somewhere or are we just going to keep standing here?"

"Right yeah, come one then." He said dragging her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked struggling along in his arms, she could not decide which she had preferred; being on the floor in pain or being helped by Draco Malfoy.  
"My room of course."

To say Hermione was in complete shock at Draco's actions was an understatement. What was going on here? Was this one of His tricks? She was so sick of his games, but there was also the question as to why she kept pushing the man who literally held her life in his hands.

"Something on your mind?" Draco asked her as she stared at his family portrait. Hermione turned to face him, stepping back a bit surprised at his close proximity.

"No, I…Bloody hell; I just need to say it… Why are you helping me? Won't you get in major trouble with your 'lord'; come on there has to be some catch. I'm a stupid filthy little mud blood, remember?" She said her face twisting in confusion. Draco scoffed and let his egotistical smirk grace his lips.

"I am helping you because you need it, if you haven't noticed you're an absolute mess and are in a serious need for a shower. I know you're a mud blood, that's not something you forget; it's disgusting and makes me want to vomit just being so close to you. However I want this war to be over as much as you and your stupid friends do, I chose the side necessary to protect my mother. Just because I happen to have a mark on my forearm does not mean you can just judge my life; you little girl do not know me, do not pretend to." Hermione looked at Draco in shock, how could he be right? She was the one who was supposed to be right, she was the one who was supposed to treat people better. She was supposed to BE BETTER.

"Draco, I'm so sorry…" She whispered rubbing her hands together trying to comfort herself. Draco looked her over with small disdain.

"Forgiven, now go take a shower you smell horrific." He said turning away.

Hermione did not want to admit it but she would be eternally grateful for Draco's generosity, because as she watched the brownish red water pool at her feet she wanted to cry in relief. In her eyes, Draco had become an oasis. The more time she spent in the water, the more she thought about the boys. What could they be up too? It weighed more and more on her mind that they would never know the truth, they would never win. Voldemort's words would be engraved in her mind forever, she felt so foolish. Soon everyone else would as well.

"Hermione, are you almost finished in there?" Draco asked knocking on the door. Hermione released a soft sigh and she turned off the water.

"Yeah, I'm done, just give me one sec to get dressed." She said climbing out and drying herself off. She heard Draco's retreat from the door and she began pulling on the fresh clothes sitting on the grey marble counter. This had only been half a day and it seemed to roll on for weeks, how was she going to make it out of here? Which was another thing she needed to figure out; she had to warn the Order, She needed to start planning an escape now. Inhaling she stepped outside of the bathroom feeling brand new again, on the bed sat Draco flipping through some ratty looking book. "So what are your plans for today?"

"My plans are to watch after you, his orders." He said throwing the book down. Hermione's face went from a warm smile to a cold sneer with a blink of an eye. Him, she should of known this was all some ploy for Him.

"Of course." She hissed. Draco glanced over at her in surprise.

"You know I didn't have to give you that shower or those clothes. All he said to do was watch you, for he cares I could have left you sitting in a cell to rot away in self-pity." Draco said standing and straightening out his suit jacket. "Oh so I guess I should be thankful then?" she asked sarcasm seeping from her words.

"Yes you really should be." He laughed moving closer to her.

"No! that's absurd! I will not be thankful because you finally committed a human act, something any normal person should do anyway! Surprised, yes, I can agree with surprised. Nothing will ever shock me more than you, Draco Malfoy, helping me but I will not just go out and thank some cocky spoiled brat because he wants praise for something anyone with human decency would do." She yelled going off on yet another tirade. She could see Draco rolling his eyes.

"So you mean to say that if I need help you would give it to me?" He asked brushing a curl from her face. "Y-yes of course I would." She stuttered slapping his hand away.

"What if I had asked before all of this happened? Because Hermione I doubt you would have, you with your uptight mentality that all Slytherin are scum and Malfoy's are even worse. Would you even spare a glance at a death eater in need?" Hermione's mind had immediately gone into defense mode by his first sentence, however, his last sentence shut it down. Would she? Before his help she doubted she would have, then again wasn't that the morally correct thing to do? Wasn't she as a proper human being obligated to do just that; help those in need?

"I would love to prove you wrong and put you in your place but…I cannot honestly say that would have." She whispered her eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh don't you worry Hermione, I know you would have." He said smirking at her. Hermione looked back up at him in shock.

"Why are you doing all this anyhow? Are you not supposed to hate me? Let alone having positive beliefs on what I would or would not do?" she asked stepping away from him.

Draco moved back as well, his faced seemed just as confused as she felt. It was almost as if he didn't know why he did it either. "Well…why don't we leave it at I just felt like playing super hero for the day."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Draco's being hero for the day did not last as long as Hermione needed. She was beyond grateful for everything he had done for her but she needed more time then what she was given. She stayed with Draco for several hours, they played card games, they talked and they talked. She found Draco to be more evolved than she would have expected, he wasn't just an arrogant slime ball, Draco was so much more. While Draco may have been caring and accepting, Lucius was not. He had only been checking in on his son when he walked on Draco and Hermione in the midst of a pillow fight. The explanation for the situation was hilarious but that wasn't the fact of it all, he looked like he was going to kill her.

"Crucio." Hermione fell to the ground screaming, Draco dropped his pillow and he fell into a panic. Lucius let her free sneering as he glared at her shaking form and he turned to his son.

"I have never been so disappointed in my life." He said watching Draco help Hermione off the floor. "You help her? This filth, you touch her as if she was one of us! How dare you? You disrespect this family and our Lord! Do you forget that he lives in this home? Under my roof?"

"No father I-"

"Crucio." This time it wasn't Hermione falling, it was Draco withering on the wooden floors. Hermione did not know what to do, the first thing to come to her mind was to attack him but she did not have a wand to defend herself should he attack back. She also knew that he would not kill his only heir. In fact she was in shock that Lucius would ever think of even using an unforgivable on his son.

"You pathetic little boy, so very disappointing." He said twisting his wand holding out the crucio. Her mind raced, why wasn't he stopping? He should have stopped by now. Lucius was always just the old coward, not this man that stood in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must stop. You'll kill him, he's your only son." She warned. He waved a hand at her flinging her back.

"I have no son." He whispered releasing the curse. Draco had lost consciousness by now, his training under the cruciatus forcing his body not to scream. Lucius gave her one last glare and spat on Draco before making his exit. Hermione let out a breath she had held in out of uncontainable fear. She pushed herself off the bed and dove for Draco's limp body.

"Draco, please wake up." She said cradling his head, what could she do? Her mind had gone blank, everything she had ever read or learned in her books had vanished far from her reach. "Wake up, I need you, you cannot leave me…I still need you." Hot tears were now running down her cheeks. Draco began to mutter unintelligible words, his eyes fluttering like a child's would if just waking up from a long nap.

"Hermione?" he whispered his voice creaking, blood leaking from between his lips. He had been biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm here, were both alive. You're going to be fine." She promised wiping her face.

"Crying? Over what? Me? You're, losing your mind Hermione." He said teasing her.

"I am not! I just- I didn't want to be left alone. You're all I have and I need you to help me get through this. Merlin only knows why I'm being so weird." She said laughing at her behavior, she was acting like he was her lifeline; she would be fine without him. Right? There seemed no reason for her not to be. On the other more obvious hand, he was the only familiar thing in this living hell; he had also shown her kindness. He'd shown her kindness that wasn't laced with a hidden trick, therefor leading to a greater attachment than expected.

"I get it Hermione you don't need to explain it to me, I'm familiar and this place is terrifying."

"Well…yes" she said turning her eyes away. "I suppose it's a bit pathetic."

"I hardly think so, now look it's been an exhausting day and I am in fact in a lot of pain. I don't know where I am supposed to let you stay and since I am already a large disappointment and traitor I say you should stay in here." Hermione gave a short nod and began to help Draco off the floor. He winced and hissed while she dragged him to the bed and laid him down.

"And I'm the one who's lost it? You're completely insane, how can you risk further harm?" She asked covering him with his silk sheets. She turned to leave but his arm grabbed her and pulled her down by his side. "Draco!"

"Quiet now, its bed time."

* * *

Hermione woke up only a few hours later, it had to have been just the beginning of the night. Hermione figured that if there was ever a chance it was now. She had to take it, especially if it meant getting back to the boys. Hermione pulled Draco's carelessly wrapped arm off her waist and slid out of the bed, this fight was far from over and she was not giving up because of a few painful curses. She grabbed Draco's wand apologizing relentlessly in her mind and as she was about to leave she realized something, there was no way she could disapparate out of here without someone given permission to do so. This was His home and he obviously wasn't as oblivious as they had thought. Hermione looked over at Draco's sleeping form, she hated to this but in the end it might actually help him.

So Hermione did what she thought would be the better option, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her immediately disapparating. She felt herself pull past the wards and move though that small tube all the way to her destination. It had worked! Her split second escape plan actually worked!

Hermione wasn't thoughtless enough to take herself all the way to where she needed to be. Instead she dropped herself and Draco off a few blocks away. That was when Draco began to stir.

"Her...mione?" he asked drowsily.

"Shh, go back to sleep." She said levitating his body and slowly walking to the Order's hide out. It had begun to get colder and her she was in barely decent clothing for this kind of weather. What was she thinking? This was crazy. Would they even want her back? She killed someone! Surely they wouldn't accept it but then again didn't she owe it to herself to at least try.

She made her way to the Weasley's burrow, she passed the wards easily but Draco set them off. The front door was flung open and out came an angry Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, and Tonks with wands ready. Hermione dropped the wand in her hand as well as dropping Draco. Her heart beat began to take flight, this was the moment of truth.

"Hermione?" Mr. Weasley said lowering his wand. "What are you doing here? Where are the boys? Who's that behind you?" Hermione's mouth opened and closed as she floundered to find the right words to explain her situation.

"Mi?" Draco asked from the ground behind her.

"Mr. Weasley, I-I need to speak with you before you over react. Please be willing to hear me out." She said holding her hands up in front of her. Mr. Weasley nodded and waved the other two back.

"I need a place to stay…I lost the boys and I walked right into the snake pit. It was s-stupid, I know and I regret it immensely…but I also learned things. I learned things that will throw everything we thought off course. Draco's here because I needed a way out and so did he. I know I should have never brought him here but I would not have been able to get out otherwise. Please help me." She begged.

"What-"

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione winced as she turned to Draco who had risen up and was now glaring at the people in front of him.

"Draco!" Hermione's brain began to scramble. How would she possibly explain this?

"Why are we here with these blood traitors?" he hissed. "Why are we not at Riddle manor? What did you do?"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're going back! Now!" he yelled grabbing her arm with an incredible rage that shocked her beyond belief.

"Whoa there," Lupin said, stopping Draco's progression away from them. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"Excuse me half-breed but this mud blood is property of our Lord." He said shoving Lupin's hand down. Hermione's mouth gaped open, her eyes fluttered as she fought back tears. Why had she ever thought he could have changed?

"Please Draco, I can't go back he's changing me. He's turning me into something I can't be, you said yourself you don't like being there. You stood up for me."

"Hardly, now keep your filthy little mouth shut." Hermione flinched back at his harsh words but instead of continuing to cower she shoved him away.

"I do not belong to him!" she said building up as much courage as she could only to have it crumble under Draco's cold smirk.

"Did you think he would make it so easy? Did you really forget your little bracelet? Yeah he told us all about it and we know how to make it work. One little touch of the wand with the right spell and he has his hands on you in a mere second." Her eyes widened at Draco's words, how could she have forgotten? She looked to Arthur then to Tonks. "Let's go."

"Stupefy." Lupin said knocking out everyone's little momentary problem allowing Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hermione dear, please explain what it is that could change everything." Mrs. Weasley said sitting down across from her next to her husband. Almost everyone had gathered around her, it was pretty unnerving. The worst part was, she had yet to tell them of her being a murderer.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is a genius, and before you go completely crazy on me hear me out!" Hermione explained raising herself a bit noticing the surrounding anger raising. "The Horcrux's Harry thinks he's killing, they aren't real. He told me straight out that he would not be stupid enough to leave something so important out and alone. They are all just fakes and we have been stupid children running around assuming that we're saving the world."

"He told you that?" Lupin asked. "Why would he ever let you know the truth?"

"I asked him the same thing and he just seems to have some weird obsession with me. Stop looking at me like I am as crazy as Trelawney because I'm not."

"Did you ever think that maybe he wanted you to believe that so you would stop looking for them?" Lupin suggested holding his hands tightly together in a way to take pity on her.

"I don't believe he intended on me to escape either..."

"Hermione, just how close did you get to him?" Mr. Weasley asked placing a hand on his wife's leg.

"I wasn't there long, in fact only two days. Even then it wasn't really two days but merlin if it didn't feel like a whole week. I was cursed to the point I just felt unreal...I-I was forced to fight f-for my life and...and I murdered a human being. I took someone else's life." Hermione couldn't bring her eyes up to see the other's faces. Her heart was racing she could feel her stomach churn. She just knew that they were going to make her leave.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Hermione winced and buried herself deeper behind her bushy hair.

"I'm so sorry, I know I've disappointed you and everyone in the Order. I wish I could change it all, I really do but I can't change it. I'll get Draco and just go back..." She whispered rising from the chair. She was shaking just thinking of having to face Him again. Something about the way he looked at her felt very disturbing. She knew that everyone usually did but this wasn't a fear of death look.

"No." Lupin said grabbing her arm. "You are not leaving, we aren't going to just shut you out. We are going to help you, you're one of us and that is not going to be taken lightly. You were fighting for your life and that's no reason to kick you out." Hermione's heart began to swell, she had never felt so relieved. The whole room filled with agreeable murmur and as she looked around at the smiling faces she noticed Mrs. Weasley was the only one seeming forced into it. She needed to know how sorry she was, however, she needed to see her side to it as well. It didn't stop the horrible guilt washing over her.

"It's late and this night has been a bit intense. I feel we need to all retire for the night." Mr. Weasley announced. Hermione noticed that just like his wife, he wasn't as forgiving as the others. She would fix it eventually, she had to gain their trust again. She just wished they didn't feel that way in the beginning but they did and she could not blame them.

"Wait, have you heard anything from the boys?" Hermione asked as the room began to empty. Tonks turned towards her with a grim look on her face.

"I wish we could say we know every last detail of their whereabouts but we haven't heard a thing. Honestly I'm not sure how they're going to get along without you, if you haven't noticed you were kind of the brains of it all." Hermione nodded her head dropping a bit. She probably signed the boys death sentences, there had to be some way she could get back to them.

"Yeah...I just thought I could maybe end things a bit quicker. Obviously that was my own stupidity but I can't take it back now. Besides, I did get to save the arrogant little Malfoy." Hermione said. She still felt the sting of him turning on her but she also thought he may have felt afraid of it all. After all she had kind of kidnapped him, it could also put his status in jeopardy with Him.

"I understand, tomorrow we will find a way to get that stupid thing off your wrist. Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Tonks." she whispered watching her walk out. Hermione looked over at Draco who had been put into a deep sleep. Se needed to start thinking of ways to get back to the boys. "What the bloody hell have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, this overwhelming fear that He would somehow find her was constantly shoving its way into view. So she tossed and turned, worry leaving her shaking until she decided to stop idling on the current topic and move to focusing her energy on finding her way back to the boys.

She moved from under her soft blankets and sat down at the desk in her room. She began writing ideas and places down till the light faded into her room. Her skin was covered in ink from scribbling all night long but she thought she had narrowed down the exact location they were now and where they might be next.

"Mione?" Hermione jerked around in her seat, at the door stood George Weasley.

"George, hey, what's the matter?" She asked waving him in the room.

"I-mom told Fred and I about you showing up here last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said sitting down on the desk.

"I'm fine, a bit on edge but I'm doing well."

"I can see the on edge part, Mione how long have you been up? And what the bloody hell happened to your hair. I know it's usually bushy and what not but this is just ridiculous." He said laughing and touching the knotted mess that was her hair. Hermione laughed and shoved his hand away.

"I couldn't put myself to sleep last night, my mind just kept going back to Him and that snow balled into 'oh god, what if he finds me?' then it went even further to 'what will I do, he'll kill everyone?'. It's just been a crazy endless night." She explained brushing her wild curls back into a small bun.

"Oh Mione, you shouldn't think that way. You're safe here; we won't let anything bad happen to you. Plus we are all so much stronger than you're giving us credit for." He said "Now let's go get you cleaned up." Hermione smiled and nodded letting George take her hands, pulling her to the sink. She scrubbed the ink away, pulled her hair down and waved her wand over her hair to smooth it out forcing her to admit it was very scary.

"Thank you George, for saving me from my own insanity. Is Fred here as well?" she said drying off her hands.

"No, he's back at the shop setting things up for today. He will be stopping by tonight, though."

"Well, I suppose I should get dressed now."

"Oh don't rush on my account, I find the view rather enjoyable." He said leaning against the wall as she walked to the closet. Hermione halted to a stop and turned to him in shock.

"George!" she said her cheeks warming. His form shook with later.

"Oi don't you go acting so innocent, we both know that you of all people are definitely not. You can act like what happened between us didn't happen but I sure as hell won't." George walked over and placed a hand on her cheek. "I will always love you and I know Fred will too."

"George, that's not fair I don't regret it and I will never forget it. It's just surprising to hear you talk to me like that. It's-it's been awhile…" She said her blush burning more and more each second. "Besides Fred has moved on happily, and I can honestly say that I am very happy for him. He deserves it. You should really look into doing the same."

"While I understand your sentiment I must thoroughly disagree, you see I just have the most intense flutter in my stomach every time I lay eyes on your beautiful form. Every time you laugh it is music to my ears. I am deeply in love with you Miss Granger." George leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She felt an intense spark and she wanted more but a knock on the door split the two apart. "No girl that passes through my gaze will ever be able to compare to you." Hermione began to chew on her lip her cheeks a soft red as she held onto his hands.

"Oh hello you two, what's happening here?" Ginny said a sly grin on her lips while entering the room.

"We were just getting reacquainted, that's all." Hermione told her causing a smile to brighten George's face.

"Well its breakfast time so enough snogging." Ginny said leaving the door way.

"Thank you for saying that, Mione." Hermione nodded grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Now, get out so I can change."

"But Mione, why can't I stay?" He whined causing Hermione to slap his chest.

"Don't you start that, move along George." She said shoving him out the door while he gasped in false shock and fought her pushes.

Hermione sat down at the long kitchen table as the Weasley's passed around food. George sat across from her grinning ear to ear and she couldn't fight the blush from spreading along her face. He turned her brain to mush in only seconds, looking away from him only made her realize she had completely forgotten about all her work from last night. This realization brought her upon another. She would have to ruin breakfast, and with that her face fell as her eyes scanned the room.

"I think I found the boys…" she said speaking out above the chatter. The silence that hit the room left an eerie chill on her skin.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley snapped slumping into her seat.

"I spent all night going through the places we had agreed on and talked about, granted most of the places we did stay in were spur of the moment decisions but, I do know what we were looking for and where they would be. I'm hoping that they might have figured it out as well, after all they are not totally incompetent." She said trying to throw in a small joke at the end in hopes that maybe the silence wouldn't continue to settle. Unfortunately its looming presence stayed in place over the table while Mrs. Weasley's face seemed to flicker with a million emotions.

"You found them?" She whispered grabbing Mr. Weasley's hand for strength.

"I believe so, I-I'm hoping I got it right. I just have to go and find out myself." Hermione said looking over to George. His face was covered in shock and she let her eyes fall to her empty plate.

"We'll go with you then." Remus decided setting down his utensils.

"No, believe me as much as I would love you to accompany me I cannot risk them being discovered and having you with me. It would just add pressure to them and they work better stress free." She said, taking a bit out of the biscuit she had just grabbed.

"He is MY son, I have every right to know where he is!" Mrs. Weasley yelled slamming her fist on the table causing everyone at the table to jump.

"I am not saying that you can't know where he is ma'am, I am only saying you can't come with me. It would be risking the mission and your lives." Hermione said in a finalizing tone.

"She's right…" Remus said in agreement.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley said terror in her voice. "You're going to listen to this murderer over me?"

"Mom!" George and Ginny gasped along with Mr. Weasley's yell of her name in horror.

"I'm only saying what we're all thinking; I don't feel comfortable with her in my home. I want her out."

"Fine mom. Hermione, you can come stay at the shop." George said in disgust at his mother's harsh words.

"Thank you but I am going to be leaving tonight any way."

"You'll be leaving my house now." Mrs. Weasley said her voice harsh and cut off. A scowl was permanently fixed on her face. Hermione felt her heart crack a little by Molly's harsh treatment but she was sure one day that Molly would understand and forgive Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said standing from the table.

"Molly, please be reasonable." Mr. Weasley stammered his head moving back and forth between Hermione and his wife. He looked terrified, his fists gripping his patched up velvet green jacket.

"Its fine Mr. Weasley, your wife is reacting within reason and I respect her decision." Hermione said waving off his efforts. Hermione gave a short nod, and went to her room to grab her notes before leaving. She doubted that it was actually in anyway reasonable actions on Mrs. Weasley's part but she would rather not start a fight. Hermione needed a way out anyway, and this was it.

Hermione was just finishing packing her things as Ginny walked into her room with George.

"Yes?" Hermione asked throwing her old leather bag over her shoulder.

"I want to go with you. I know I'm young and all-"Ginny said twisting her hands around the bottom of her pale pink shirt. Her red hair was falling around her face barely covering the slight blush on her cheek. It made Hermione's heart drop into her stomach.

"No Ginny, it wouldn't be safe you, besides we need our eyes on the inside and that's what you are." Hermione said trying to stay as far from rude as possible. She didn't want to hurt her feelings but she also could not risk Ginny's life. Ginny nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just don't want this war to ruin you."

"Okay, I understand. Please be careful Hermione, despite my mother's behavior we all still love you. I know you think she's being reasonable but she isn't, she's being rude. Frankly it's embarrassing. " She said her face filled with worry. Hermione gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine, and your mother is just scared and hurt that she can't see her son. I promise, now go back down stairs and finish breakfast." Ginny nodded and turned to leave but Ginny hesitated, turned around and threw herself at Hermione hugging her tightly. "Ginny!" she laughed hugging Ginny back the soft folds of Ginny's shirt crinkling between Hermione's fingers.

"I'll see you soon." Ginny whispered before releasing Hermione and leaving. Then George turned to Hermione. His handsome face smiling down at her.

"I promise I'm not going to beg to go with you, I just want to say goodbye to you. Be safe, I don't want to lose you." George said taking Hermione into his arms. Hermione flashed a bright smile and gave him a kiss melting into his form.

"Well thank you for that, and I appreciate you coming to say so. You're not going to lose me I swear, now you should go back down too." She told him as he spread kisses our along her face, his grip on Hermione tightening. "Go, we will see each other again. And please take care of Draco; he's better than you think." George let out a soft whine but let her go.

"Tht little rat is so not worth all this trouble." He said pulling her into his chest.

"Be nice George, he's a good person he just doesn't want to how it."

"Okay, I'll try. Good bye." He said his voice sadder than usual.

"Bye." She whispered pushing away from him. With one last glance she turned on spot and disapparated with a soft crack.

Apparating onto a sandy pathway leading to a small cottage, from inside the home she could hear voices that she could only identify as them. Heart practically leapt with the joy and anticipation from just a voice. Hermione walked forward hitting the wards and setting of the alarm. Out ran Bill, Ron, and Harry wands ready and aimed for her. The deja vu Hermione received from the situation was impeccable.

"Mione?" Harry asked lowering his wand a bit. Harry's eyes were filled with what seemed like tears.

"Or is it?" Ron spat unlike Harry, Ron's eyes were glazed over with hatred.

"Of course it's me." Hermione said chuckling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Hermione left us, she went away and for all we know could be dead. So who's really here?" Ron said. Hermione chewed on her lip fighting back tears from the anger Ron was throwing at her, she had expected all of it. It didn't make it hurt less…

"It's Hermione Jean Granger, your friend since our first year at Hogwarts. Well sort of your friend Ron, more so Harrys. Especially after you teased me calling me a nightmare because I corrected you on your spell. I guess getting attacked by an ogre and you two coming to my rescue strengthened that bond…"Hermione said waving her hands around a few tears slipping out, the harsh salty wind stinging her skin.

"And how do we know you didn't just take a quick peek in her mind and get that memory." Ron said accusing her of anything he possibly could.

"Because He, being you-know-who, didn't do that… I wasn't there long and I'm beyond sorry for leaving you both. I wish I hadn't but I did. Please believe me, and forgive me because I can't take it back. That's just how life is." Harry's eyes had softened by her speech a few of his own tears dropping but he couldn't completely give up.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I need more proof of it." Harry said. Hermione gave a nod, she couldn't blame them.

"I don't think I know what I can do to prove this to you." She said about to turn away "Anything I tell you could have been stolen information. I'm proud of you, Harry and Ronald, for not giving up because I'm your friend…a familiar face." Silence was heavy in the air for a few very lethargic seconds.

"Oh Hermione, come here." Harry said waving off the wards. Hermione ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I should have never left your side." She cried out into his shoulder. Her body shook from her sobs the feel of his warm embrace the overwhelming sense of loneliness draining from her.

"You're forgiven Mione. I promise its okay, come inside." Harry said turning the two of them around and walking to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you really going to just let her-"

"Yes, Ron, I am just going to let her come back in. She has always been one of us and nothing will ever change that!" Ron stepped back a bit in shock at Harry's outburst.

"What the hell man?" Ron said as Harry and Hermione reached the door way.

"Did we not welcome you back?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Then where do you get that she can't be? You were gone for several days, Hermione was taken and tortured." Ron's face fell and all of the argument was dropped.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry gave a short nod and brought her to the living room as she clung to Harry's side. She may have had something with George but he didn't feel like home like being with Harry did. Harry is family.

Harry began to share with her all the adventures they had since she left. They had only wondered around for half the day looking for her until they had finally decided to go the cottage. They had spent the rest of the time in-between now and that evening sitting around hoping she might come back or an idea would come to one of them. Hermione assured Harry that they would have gotten along just fine had she never come back and he simply shrugged and disagreed.

"Harry there's something I should let you know before you go on hunting these Horcruxes." Harry nodded and Hermione continued. "They aren't real. You-know-who planted those as fake leads to distract you."

"What?" he said leaning back.

"I know it sounds impossible but he told me himself, he practically spat in my face calling us all stupid. I know you're thinking he lied to me but I promise he didn't." She said assuring him as much as she possibly could, but his expression still wavered.

"Did you ever think maybe he wanted you to believe that so we would stop?" Harry asked as his face turning to one of worry.

"No! Harry he wasn't lying I know he wasn't! Did you not hear a word I just said?" She yelled jumping up from the couch.

"What's all the yelling about?" Ron said sneering as he walked in with Bill.

"Hermione told me that you-know-who planted fake Horcruxes so we would be distracted from the real plan." Ron snickered and glared at Hermione. Hermione fought the urge to slap him across the face. Bill quietly side stepped his way out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You would fall for his lies." Ron said "Did you honestly think we would be so dumb as to believe it as well?"

"George and Ginny believe me." She said.

"Oh I'm sure George does, he's got his head so far up your-"Hermione's jaw dropped tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Ron!" Harry yelled jumping in front of Hermione. "I don't know what your problem is with Hermione but it needs to stop! Hermione is our friend-"

"Oh, what, so your suddenly in love with her too?" Ron asked his face turning red and puffy with anger.

"Whatever this is about Ronald you need to find a way to get over it, I'm on your side just like I have always been." Hermione said holding her hands up and walking towards him.

"What's that on your wrist?" Harry asked grabbing her arm. The cool silver band stung her wrist, and it reminded her of the fear still clinging to the recesses of her memory.

"Oh it's just…He put it on me…to keep me under his control. It's fine though…I got out."

"Mione did you ever think maybe he wanted you to escape! You probably lead him right to us!" Harry yelled letting her go like she was burning a hole through his skin.

"Harry…no." Hermione said shaking the idea away, there was no possible way but it made so much sense. She just stood there her mouth gaping. Harry backed away from her and went to stand beside Ron.

"_She lied to you Harry, and now I know where you are. She betrayed you Harry." _

"Harry what are you doing!" Hermione yelled as Harry raised his wand at her. His eyes had darkened immensely and a chill had swept over the cottage.

"Harry?" Ron asked his voice filled with worry taking steps away from his best friend as Harry's head twitched around.

"_You know what you need to do Harry." _

Hermione's form began to shake. Outside several loud cracks could be heard She betrayed them all.

"Harry please I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I-I never thought he would ever… '

"That's right Hermione, you simply didn't think which is a shocking revelation to us all but after all I suppose it was only a matter of time. You ruined everything!" Harry yelled thrusting his wand out, throwing a slicing hex at her, cutting her side.

"Harry!" Ron said running over to Hermione to help her stand.

"Now you care about me?" she hissed her hand clenching her side.

"Don't get me wrong Herms I'm still mad, but I would never go this far. He's just not in his right mind." Ron assured. Both kept their eyes locked on the temperamental Harry who still had himself ready to attack.

"Come out, come out Hermione." His voice called out icing her body over. Suddenly the pain in her side didn't seem so bad. "I won't ask twice Mud blood." Hermione winced at the venom in his tone, she looked at Harry's furious gaze and Ron's distance even with him holding her up. She wasn't wanted any more, and she needed to at least get them out so they could keep fighting. So Hermione separated herself from Ron and made her way to the still open door way, the crisp air attacking her wound with unyielding violence.

"If I leave with you, will you spare them?" She asked looking out at the multitude of Death Eaters surrounding Him. He seemed to give it a fair bit of thought before he finally gave an answer.

"Yes." He said complying to her wishes. She let out a sigh of relief; they'd be safe.

"Mione, no! How can you leave us like this?" Ron asked yanking her around to face the two boys.

"You two, do not want me here, I cannot blame you. I betrayed your position and if He wanted he could kill us all right now. We can't lose you two, you need to keep fighting. I'm helping you out here, just say thank you and leave this place as far behind you as possible." She ordered grabbing his arm in reassurance. Ron gave a taut nod before grabbing Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione." He said as Harry's eyes began to brighten again. Hermione quickly slammed the door shut to keep Him from Harry's sight.

"Hermione, why are you bleeding?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes. Hermione's hand jumped to her side the pain of the gash seeping back into the fron of her mind.

"Nothing, Harry, it's nothing. You go with Ron okay, I'm going back to the burrow to let them know what's happening." She said throwing him a small smile.

"Okay, be careful." Harry said before Ron disapparated both of them away from her. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door again.

"Bill, go back to the burrow, tell George that I'm perfectly fine and that I will see him soon." Bill raised his brow at her. "Just do it, please?" she begged her eyes watering as the blood that had been oozing from her side started to run down her thigh. Bill nodded hesitantly and disapparated as well. Now she was left to face him alone. Hermione could see his conniving smile from across the short yet far distance. The expression he wore was one of a man winning a great victory, and it hit her like a brick wall. He made her friends deny her, he made her give herself up to him and it made him giddy just to know that alone. It made her want to vomit.

Hermione walked towards him, the nausea worsening with each step. His looks didn't get any better with close proximity, oh how she hated snakes. Just as she reached him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his side.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy? Did you really think you could have gotten out unless I had intended it?" He said laughing at her as he caressed her cheek. "Pathetic, mud blood. I thought you were supposed to be smart." He waved a hand over her wound and it began to seal causing her to hiss out at the stinging. His lips curled up in pleasure at her small cries, he soaked them up.

"You're disgusting." She said refusing to meet his eyes.

"Come now Hermione, I just helped you. Is that really how you thank some one?" He asked his fingers ghosting over her lips as he pinched her face tight in his hands grasp. She fought as much as she could but his hold on her was too much to fight. "Act right, Hermione, you're finally back where you belong."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. They mean so much to me and I apologize for not saying anything sooner. Warning brief dark content

Hermione Granger gave her soul away that day but then again she knew full well what she was doing and so did everyone else. As she walked into his manor, his cold fingers bruising the skin of her bicep, she felt her mind dissipating with each step. She had made it so far and yet somehow circled all the way back to where she started.

He shoved her into his living room and slammed the doors behind him as he entered behind her. This time Hermione didn't stumble and fall on her face, this time she held herself up.

"You must think yourself so impressive Miss Granger." He said circling her, his black robe floating across the floor as though it was a poisonous vapor threating her existence.

"As a matter of fact yes I am." She said standing a little taller.

"You lasted one day, and only because I let you leave. You naive little girl, you found out the hard way that I am not as ignorant as you once thought before, why continue down this pathway?"

"I miss judged the situation, which will not happen again." She spat, squinting her eyes as he began to incase her in a corner.

"There will not be a next time. I got what I needed." He said shoving her back, her body colliding with the wall.

"They're going to stop searching and they are going to bring you down. I've told them everything. You will fall, you're old and weak. Face it; you don't have much left in you." She told him ignoring the jabbing pain in the back of her head.

"On the contrary dear, I am very much alive and well. You fall for yet another façade, you know this. I'm sure they don't even believe you, who would?" He said mocking her, his eyes raking her over a scowl of disgust on his lips. "Give up the fight Miss Granger it is useless any rational person would be able to notice that, even a mudblood like you."

Lord Voldemort glared down at the stupid girl, she trembled at his close proximity and it made him sick. She was so weak. Her very image alone disgusted him. He turned away from her before he ruined his appetite further.

"Please be sure to keep her in her room this time and would someone find Draco!" He said as he walked out the door. The Death eaters outside in the hall rushed into action heads down as Lord Voldemort made his way past. He felt disgusted by their fear and whimpering. If he could kill them all he would without hesitation but he had a need for the extra hands. After all, he couldn't be bothered to do everything himself.

He made his way into his room his appearance dissolving, his dark black locks growing out his skin tanning as he stepped, his nose taking a humane formation, and his lips filling, shading a light pink. He ran his long fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath. His eyes closed and instead of the pleasing darkness he usually saw, he was bewildered by two large brown eyes looking back at him. Voldemort's eyes flashed open, he hissed as he jumped back as if he had been burned. In his mind he had.

What would ever bring him to think about Her? That weepy little filth he had taken in against his better judgment. He felt a wave of nausea sweep through him; he needed to be rid of her. He should poison her at breakfast or have Nagini take care of her as she slept. These ideas were sweet to the touch but for some reason left a bitter taste in his mouth.

What was his problem? Voldemort's mind became shrouded with rage, he grabbed any object he could and began to break it. Why had he kept her? Why had he not killed her? The honest truth was something that even terrified him. He knew why he had not done all those horrible things, and he would refuse it until she passed along and faded with the world around her. No one would ever know, there, that made things better. He let a smirk grace his lips and he waved his wand at his room watching as everything pulled itself back together.

For now he only needed to stay away from her, simply pretend she doesn't exist. He could leave her under Barty's care. Yes, he would do a fine job of destroying the pathetic creature.

He flung open his doors and called in Barty.

"My Lord." The man said bowing at the waist.

"You know of the mud blood I am currently keeping, correct?" Voldemort began. Barty gave a sharp nod and Voldemort continued. "I want you to take her under your care, do what you want with her but…keep it within reason. She is after all a gift." He watched as Barty's face broke out into a smile, it unnerved him inside but only for a few seconds. He could finally let her image go.

She sat in a small closed off room that had been painted a calm green. Hermione had grown weary, she had failed to eat in a long time and it felt like her insides were eating themselves. She had been left her only or a few minutes now but those small minutes gave a lot of room for terrifying thoughts. Hermione had envisioned her death twenty times already; it could not have been healthy.

"Hermione Granger, we meet again." A voice from the doorway called out. "Well, we meet again but this time in my proper form." Hermione took in Barty Crouch Jr. his from was fairly clean, which was surprising on all accounts. She had seen him only a few times, never face to face.

"What do you want?" She asked rising up from her cowering position on the floor.

"I came for my property. Guess what mud blood, I own you now." He said his hand trailing into her hair. He gripped down and yanked on her curls as he dragged her out of the room. She fought against his pull but she knew it was over all useless. What was the point in fighting anything anymore?

Barty had apparated her to a small home in the woods, he had his hands gripping her with such a fierce strength that her arms were beginning to numb.

"You're such a beautiful little thing." He said caressing her side as he inhaled into the side of her neck. "Why he parted with you, I may never understand." Hermione cringed away hating the feel of his touch. _Why him?_ She thought praying he would release her.

"What are you planning to do with a filthy mud blood?" she asked spitting the words out in a venomous manner while fighting off Barty's grasp.

"Though your blood may be filthy you are still a very attractive and useful toy. Who could say no to that?" he said laughing to himself as he finally let go of her arm. He stepped back and admired her from a short distance away. He eyed her appraisingly and waved his hand shoving her onto the couch beside her.

Hermione let her body fling around as though it was a limp noodle. It was becoming obvious that she was too exhausted to keep fighting, she was starving and it was becoming a huge hindrance. Barty climbed on top of the girl, his hand clamping under her jaw. He forced his lips onto hers and she tried to pry him off.

Nothing worked, he was too strong.

Barty could merely laugh at her small attempts, she was getting nowhere. He continued to steal kisses holding her jaw in place with one hand while the other ripped her shirt to pieces. To Hermione's disappointment a tear left her eye, she wanted George to storm in and shove this creep off. She wanted George to take her in his arms and promise to never let go.

That was not reality.

Reality had become a horrible and ugly awakening that showed the disturbing truth of the world. There would be no heroic rescue or happy ending and as Barty removed her pants she felt her body rack with sobs. He pulled her underwear off, his filthy lips skimming over her bare skin. Hermione thought she might be sick.

"Please don't." she said choking on tears.

"You have not earned the right to speak mud blood." He said gripping her right hip with such a tight grip that Hermione swore he cracked the bone. She felt an immediate paralysis in that right leg, her fighting abilities decreased immensely.

"STOP!" She cried out grabbing onto his hair and pulling as hard as she could. Barty jumped off of Hermione gripping his throbbing scalp.

"Stupid whore!" he said slapping her across the face cutting her porcelain skin. Her hands flew up to her cheek, and cleverly she pulled her working leg up and kicked him in the side of his knee. Hermione rolled to the ground a scream escaping her lips as she landed on her cracked hip.

Barty grabbed her tight curls and yanked her back forcing her body to turn towards him. He wrapped his hand around her throat, releasing her hair.

"Let...me go…" she pleaded clawing at his skin.

"Don't. Speak." He said squeezing his hand even tighter. He threw her back down on the bed, a malicious grin on his face. His fun was just beginning.

Hermione's right eye was swollen shut; it had been a week since she last saw the sun. Barty had spent each moment he wasn't on a mission having as much fun as he possibly could at her expense. She spent her nights crying but the past few days her tears had dried up and all that was left of her was a black hole. She never thought such a torture could be realistic, his laughter haunted her dreams and his touch ghosted over her skin. Her body ached to impossible points and she wished she could just be at home with George. Barty had refused to heal anything, he said she had to earn the right and that he preferred her to be a quiet submissive little mouse.

Her body tensed as the door opened, she could smell alcohol seeping into every crevice in the room.

"There you are my little mud blood, just where I left you." Barty said laughing as he strolled across the room. "Our most gracious Lord Voldemort wishes to see us, for now I will heal your broken bones." He waved a hand over her black hip and purple wrist watching with lust clouded eyes as she screamed in pain. Barty pulled her off the bed and shoved her forward as he wrapped her in a sheer white gown that fell mid-thigh. Hermione's skin was creatively decorated in a ray of bruises, each step felt worse than a cruciatus curse. Here she had begun to think Voldemort had a soft spot for her.

Barty placed his arm around her and disapparated them to the manor, soaking in Hermione's pain like it was morphine.

Voldemort had not seen or heard from Barty and the girl in several days, his stomach churned at the idea of what might have happened to her. He would never say he would go back on a decision, however, this one made him unsure and unstable. He despised it.

So that his mind may be put at ease he arranged a meeting with Barty and he requested that the girl be brought along. Voldemort was sure that once he glimpsed the girl he would be relaxed and capable of carrying out his plans.

So as he sat on his throne-like chair the door to his sitting room opened. In hobbled a figure that resembled the girl but he could not quite be sure, beside her stood and very happy Barty. Voldemort rose from his seat and stepped closer to the battered woman. Much to his disgust the less distance between him and the woman revealed an ugly truth. The woman before him was in fact the Granger girl. Voldemort flinched back in horror while those wide brown eyes squinted as though preparing for the pain about to be received.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Voldemort asked his eyes flashing red with fury. A sob escaped the unrecognizable girl and Barty's grin fell flat.

"Pardon, my lord?" He said almost stammering. Voldemort snatched Hermione away from Barty's side and threw his hand back out flinging Barty into the wall.

"How dare you?" Voldemort said his voice icing over the room. Voldemort's arm wrapped around Hermione's small starved body keeping her carefully tucked in his robes relishing in the warmth it gave her. Barty picked himself off the ground and wiped away the blood.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Barty asked bravely glaring at the enraged Dark Lord.

"I did not give her to you so you could beat her like a house elf!"

"She's lower than a house elf! You have said so yourself!" Voldemort turned his wand on Barty and without even requiring the words the man fell to the ground in pain.

"Gentlemen." Voldemort said holding the curse as his death eaters filed in. "I, out of the kindness of my heart, gave this man a gift. This man took my gift and broke it, do you think that is the respect that I deserve?" Hermione clenched her eyes shut and tried to the best of her abilities to block out Barty's screams. "Please see to it he is dealt with Lucius."

"Of course, my lord." The blonde aristocrat said bowing and pulling out his wand, a snide smirk on his face. Voldemort, despite how ruthless he might be towards Lucius, actually enjoyed working with the man. He was very proud of the Malfoy family even with the obvious cowardice that seemed to be a dominate trait in the family gene pool. Voldemort looked down at the girl and placed both arms around her small body before disapparating away.

"I apologize deeply for his actions towards you, it was not meant to turn out in such a horrible manner." Voldemort said after he apparated them into his room where his appearance began to dissolve. The shaking Hermione turned away from him, what little anger she still had was building in her chest.

"What the bloody hell gives you the right to apologize? Do you honestly believe that I will just fall in line like the rest of your death eaters?" she asked refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well, when I gave you to him as a gift he was not supposed to beat you like a worthless-"

"Mud blood?" she said interjecting the word into his little pity party.

"Yes, you are a mud blood, a disgusting fact that is unfortunate but I can deal with it." Hermione's head jerked up, for the first time she saw him. He was handsome. The snake-like features had mysteriously vanished and now she wasn't sure who she was looking at.

"Your face…" She whispered her eyes wide and amazed.

"Yes it's different, I know. The other face you see is just for show." He said stepping away from Hermione and towards the small couch in the center of the room.

"Why?" she asked clearly glued to the floor as he took a seat and continued to stare at the mud blood, her bruised features still haunting him.

"This face is hardly a face of nightmares, it would not help smooth the cause along." He said putting things ambiguously. Hermione frowned a bit before stepping closer.

"Honestly this face right here is more terrifying, it's so human. To even believe that someone human could actually do such atrocious things, it boggles the mind and would scare the wits out of anyone." Voldemort seemed to look deep in thought as Hermione walked to his side.

"I can see your point yes, but the fact still lies should I risk the exposure. I very well could use this face as a since of hiding if my plans for some reason fall to pieces." He said throwing his hands about, his eyes to the floor.

"Point well taken." Hermione said admitting a sort of defeat. "Why did you give me away, if I may be so bold?"

"You may, I gave you away because you were blurring my plans and I did not like that. I had used you up to the point necessary and decided it was time to give you away. Barty had, at the time, seemed like a reasonable choice."

"Why did you seem so taken back when you saw me?"

"Now that is to bold." He said stopping her before she could really get to the bottom of things. Hermione nodded and dropped the subject immediately. "I know this has been really confusing for you, but I can only tell you as much as I know I am sure of. I am only sure of the fact that I do not want to lose you."

Hermione looked at Voldemort, a part of that over bearing confusion had begun to fade away. He was gaining feelings…it explained so much but one thing she was unsure of was if it would come to a point that she would be required to return said emotions. She wouldn't be able to do it. She loved George and believed with all her heart that nothing could change that nor would anything. So she sat beside him, a panic building in the pit of her stomach. What would he do if she refused him? Would he harm George?

"Do not worry, though, I am only waiting for it to pass and it will." He said glancing over at the girl. She seemed to relax as the words resonated between them. "I promise to keep you safe and even allow you to visit Diagon Alley as well but I want something in return."

"And that is?" she asked

"I want you to stay by my side, help if necessary, and if given the opportunity to return to your little club I want you to refuse."

"You want me to help you?"

"Yes, you will be free but freedom comes with a price." He said as he reached a hand up to her cheek grazing it against her bruised skin. In his eyes there seemed to be a sadness that brought the waves of endless worry. "Think about it, I'm going to call on Severus and have him heal you. If I were to do so it would hurt you too much."

Hermione watched the man rise from the couch and leave the room as though he himself were a cautious breeze. He moved like a god, almost willing her mind to agree to this nonsense he was asking of her. Could she ever think of helping him? He would know if she were to misguide him, he's proven himself more smart enough. It left her with only one obvious choice, she would have to refuse.

She shifted her hands in her lap, disgust welling up inside as she saw the bite marks marring her skin. She felt tears protrude but as the door opened again she wiped them away. There standing before her was her potions master looking proud as ever.

"Granger?" he whispered. His face was just as horrified as Voldemort's.

"Hello, professor."


	6. Except My Love For You

I deeply apologize for taking far too long to post a new chapter, however I have begun to rewrite this story and if you are still reading and following you may find the rewritten story titled Except my love for you. I hope you enjoy it and once again I am very sorry.


End file.
